lunar_imperialfandomcom-20200215-history
Lunar Imperium
The Empire was founded in 324 ES (1 IY) and lasted for just over 500 years. It was founded with the Jovian Treaty at the end of the Jovian War and gave Onus Ra, later known simple as the Emperor, sovereignty over the Sol system inside the asteroid belt for as long as he remained in power. History # www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:EasyTimeline/syntax ImageSize = width:700 height:auto barincrement:60 PlotArea = left:10 right:10 bottom:20 top:10 AlignBars = justify DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:-10 till:540 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:100 start:0 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:50 start:0 Colors = id:war value:red legend:War_Period id:peace value:blue legend:Peace_Time BarData = bar:Peace text:"" bar:War text:"" PlotData= bar:Peace color:peace width:25 mark:(line,black) align:center fontsize:S from:1 till:31 shift:(0,0) text:"High House~Period" from:31 till:215 shift:(0,0) text:"Low House~Period" from:224 till:491 shift:(0,0) text:"Imperial Cults" from:495 till:504 shift:(8,0) text:"Dawn~Period" align:left bar:War color:war width:25 mark:(line,black) align:center fontsize:S from:31 till:31 shift:(1,0) text:"House War" align:left from:215 till:224 shift:(10,0) text:"Dusk War" align:left from:491 till:495 shift:(-1,0) text:"Last~Insurrection" align:right from:504 till:505 shift:(3,0) text:"Last~Days" align:left Founding High House Period (1 - 31 IY) After it's founding power was shared between the Emperor and the noble houses, formed by warlords who had allied with the Emperor during the Jovian War. This early period saw the development of the Exhaltation Chip which gave those who could afford the technology functional immortality. This state of affairs lasted until 31 IY when the Emperor died his first death and a coup was attempted by a coalition of noble houses. The House War was short lived and ultimately failed. Low House Period (31 - 215 IY) After the House War the power of the remaining Noble Houses was limited and they had to rely on contracting corporations to do much of what they wanted to do. Corporations had to be granted sovereign powers by the Emperor to ensure loyalty. This period say the retreat from Venus in 74 IY after the Nebulee Revolt and the later recolonisation by the Noble Houses in the 210s. The Dusk War (215 - 224 IY) The Dusk War started cold, an escalation of the usual spying and sabotage the Noble Houses engaged in, focused on the new cities of Venus. As time went on the conflict escalated, spreading to other worlds and open war. The Emperor got involved in 222 IY after an attack on his resurrection facilities, an act that was seen as the prelude to an open coup d'etat. In the aftermath of the war the Empire was restructured, giving day to day control over to corporate contracts and the Imperial Cults were created to fulfill the political roles of the houses. Imperial Cults (224 - 491 IY) The Last Insurrection (491 - 495 IY) the Last Insurrection was a popular uprising that started either by the Venusian Clades or Mercurian Clones. The Dawn Period (495 - 504 IY) The Last Days (504 - 505 IY) Geography The geography of the Empire includes 3 planets, 3 moons and 8 major space stations. The imperial capital is on Luna which orbits the remnants of Lost Terra. Also in the terran orbit are the 4 Lagrange stations L1, L2, L4 and L5. Mercury became a penal colony after the House War and remained that way till the completion of the Mercurian Ring in 495 IY. Venus has had a varied history with terraforming efforts ending in 74 IY and the establishment of floating cities from 210 IY onward. Mars spent its entire imperial history as the bread basket of the Empire, under one governing system or another. Its moons Deimos was quarantined in 166 IY and Phobos acts as a waystation for ships coming and going from Mars. The Asteroid Belt was heavily mined, particularly as a rich source of Exotic Materials. It is governed from 4 Belt Fortresses that were also built to guard against attacks from Jupiter that never came. Government Throughout its history the Emperor reigned supreme, but the structure under him to administer the Empire has varied. Economy The economy of the Empire went through two major revolutions during it's existence, coinciding with its major political upheavals. In the High House Period the Empire used a feudal system operated by Noble Houses. Each had its own demesne and could do as they pleased, subject only to Imperial authority. During the Low House Period this changed into a system of state sponsored capitalism. The Houses still had a great deal of control over their demesnes but had lost the right to For most of its existence, after the dissolution of the Houses, used a Laissez-Faire capitalist model with the state collecting minimal taxes and using them to contract corporations to administer the Empire for it. Category:State